Devil's Spawn
by LillyAngel
Summary: The Devil's Daughter has been unleashed upon the world. It is up to Kagome to find her before it is too late. (discontinued)
1. Prologue

(A/N: This is a new story I'm writing. Sorry for the prologue being so short. The first chapter should be posted soon.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and I don't own the Ring/ Ringu. Get that into your head!  
  
Prologue  
  
In a remote area of Japan, a dark force was gathered. A black miasma surrounded this space. In the middle of this area stood two figures, a young girl around twelve and a man. The girl wore a tattered white dress and her long, black hair hung over her face like a curtain. Her skin was a deathly white color. The man's appearance was undeterminable because of the long, black cloak that covered him from head to toe, only revealing the bottom half of his face. His skin color was nearly identical to the girl's. The man smiled evilly and spoke.  
  
"Now, my daughter, go and reek your havoc upon the entire world." The girl suddenly looked up, her hair parting to reveal thin, pale skin and cold, gray eyes with dark shadows underneath them. She too, smiled evilly. It was smile cold enough to freeze a lake.  
  
"Yes, Father." 


	2. Chapter 1

"" talking  
  
''thoughts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a fine summer's day, and Kagome Higurashi was walking to school. It was a beautiful in the beginning of summer, and Kagome was excited because school was ending.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see her friend, Yuka, coming toward her.  
  
"Hello, Yuka," said Kagome.  
  
"Hey, have you heard?" asked Yuka.  
  
"Heard what?"  
  
"There's this rumor going around about this video that kills you when you watch it."  
  
"Oh," Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. A killer video going around might be the work of a demon, and a bad one at that. "Tell me more about this killer video."  
  
"Well," started Yuka, "they say that there's one tape. When you watch it, it's like watching someone's nightmare. Then this lady comes on, and she says, "You will die in seven days."  
  
"Oh. How...interesting," Kagome said, dejected. She was hoping for some good information, not some urban legend. She sighed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Yuka. Kagome shook her head. "Oh, nothing, she said. 'Great, I was hoping that it would be a demon. Wait, what am I saying?'  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Yuka asked again. Kagome suddenly realized that she was flushed bright red.  
  
"Really, I'm fine," she stammered. "See you in class!" And with that Kagome broke into a run.  
  
"Hey Kagome, wait for me!" cried Yuka, as she raced after her. Kagome ran as fast as she could to the school. When she got there, she stopped in her tracks. The schoolyard was swarming with people.  
  
'What's going on here?' Kagome thought. Yuka ran up behind her.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, Yuka!" Hojo cried as he ran up to the two girls.  
  
"Hojo, what happened?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's Hitomi Takashi. She's dead along with two other students. Kagome gasped. Could it be that killer tape?  
  
"But, how did this happen?" Yuka stammered. Hojo shook his head. "No one knows. Hitomi was found dead in her kitchen and Mari Suzuki and Ryu Mitsubishi were found in a car off of route 4. No one knows what happened to them. 'This has to be the work of a demon,' Kagome thought. 'I have to get back to the feudal era!'  
  
"I got to go," said Kagome. She turned around and ran in the direction of the shrine. She ran up the steps to the little house that housed the Bone- Eater's Well. She threw open the door and jumped into the well. Instead of crossing over to the feudal era, she landed on hard ground.  
  
"Ow, that hurt! Huh?" Kagome stopped as she realized that she was still in her own era. 'Why can't I get through?' she thought to herself. 'I have the jewel shards.'  
  
Five minutes later, Kagome recovered from the shock of not being able to cross over to the feudal era. She stood up, groaning because she ached all over, and walked shakily out of the well house. She walked into the house, saw no one was there, and stumbled up to her room. She threw herself onto the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of a deep, dark forest.  
  
"Where am I?" she said, looking around her. There were tall, black trees with dense foliage. The grass was sparse and also black, the soil in between the patches a pale gray. She looked up at the sky. It was a jet black with storm gray clouds drifting across.  
  
"Hello there," a voice said. Kagome turned around. No one was there.  
  
"Who's there?" she shouted, feeling freaked out.  
  
"You will see me soon enough," the voice said." Until then, remember this name: Sad..." The voice was cut off as another voice broke into Kagome's subconscious.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" It was her mother.  
  
"I'm awake," Kagome mumbled sleepily. She sat up in her bed. Her mother looked at her, worried.  
  
"Kagome, are you sick? Is that why you came home from school today?"  
  
"Really, I'm fine, Mom. I just felt dizzy and went back to bed," Kagome lied.  
  
"Well, I'll bring you some soup anyways." Kagome's mom got up and left the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. Kagome let out a sigh and lay back down.  
  
That night, Kagome got up to eat dinner with the rest of her family. As she was sitting at the table eating, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," she said, and got up from the table. She opened the door, revealing a UPS deliveryman.  
  
"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied. He held out a small, brown package. Kagome accepted it.  
  
"I need you to sign here," he said, indicating his clipboard. After she had signed, and the man had left, Kagome analyzed the package. It was a small package around the size of a computer screen. There was no return address on it, only her name in black. 'How odd,' she thought.  
  
"Kagome, who was it?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"It was a UPS delivery man," she replied. "He had a package for me." Kagome showed them the package.  
  
"Hurry up and open it!" demanded Sota, who was bouncing in his seat. Kagome shrugged and ripped off the brown packaging, revealing a box. She opened the box and searched through the Styrofoam peanuts until she found what it contained. It was a videotape. 


End file.
